The Gypsy
by TripleA13
Summary: Banished by the gods and left alone by his friends Percy Jackson has found a new life with shield, being one of their top assassin and being a member of the newly formed Avengers things were pretty easy, but when worlds collide Percy is the only one who can save everyone with the help of his new friends. Basically a bunch of oneshots with the team and the greek gods all mixed up.
1. Joining the team

Hello

so in this story Percy is technically Clint Barton by being The Black Widow's partner and all the arrows and everything, but you know he has the whole demigod thing. This also takes place after the avengers but before the winter solider.

i also don't own any of the avengers or Percy Jackson

So anyway enjoy

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers aka Captain America was standing in the elevator at shield headquarters going up to see Nick Fury about the latest mission. He was thinking about what to make for dinner when the familiar ding of the elevator made him look up to see a young man walk in. Steve instantly recognized him as "The Gypsy" Natasha's partner. Steve saw him when he help out at the battle of Manhattan, plus he was almost always with Natasha. He seemed nice but Steve has only exchanged a few words with him.<p>

"Good Afternoon." Steve said. The man nodded to him, pressing the button to go up a couple of floors. They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds till Steve could not take it and said.

"You know you should stay with the rest of us at the tower. I mean if you were there we would have a complete set. Plus I know that Nat misses having you around because she hates being there with us, I mean the only reason she is there is cause Fury told her to keep an eye on us I know that she would like to have you there." Steve said the last part quietly because he knew he was rambling and the young man's eyebrow had lifted from behind his dark sunglasses.

They stared at each other for a couple more seconds, well Steve was staring at a pair of black sunglasses which was making him uncomfortable. Suddenly the elevator ding indicating the archers stop. As he walked out Steve nearly faceplamed at his stupid rambling. Before the door closed the guy said over his shoulder.

"Hey Cap, I will most likely stop by." And then walked away.

Captain smiled to himself thinking that this was victory, even though it was a small one but a victory either way. He was sure that Natasha would be happy about it. She was always saying that she wish Gyp was there.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the team was lounging around the common room at the tower. Steve was quietly working on cutting the tomatoes for the hamburgers, when Natasha came into the kitchen part of the room.<p>

"Hey Nat guess who I talked into to stopping by the tower." Steve said as Natasha came and sat at the island bench and fixing her self a hamburger with fries and nodding her head indicating him to continue.

"Your Spy friend."

"Wait the Gypsy I thought he was myth." Tony said coming to the kitchen along with Thor and Bruce, sitting down beside Natasha.

"You saw him at the battle of Manhattan. You have talked to him, and I am pretty sure he saved your life a couple of times." Said Bruce.

"Is he the one with the arrows, because if he is than he is a valiant warrior." Thor loud voice made everyone cringe but no one said anything.

"I am impressed with how you talk him into coming, how did you do it." Asked Natasha.

"To be completely honest, I rambled... a lot." He replied.

"Why hasn't he joined us before?" Bruce asked, everyone looked at Natasha waiting for an answer. She sighed and said

"He does not know if this is a permanent thing, he does not want to get involved if this is going to fall apart in a couple of months."

"But we have been doing this avenger thing for about three months and it has not you know gone nuclear. I think Gypsy is just paranoid." Said Tony leaning toward the widow.

"You do know he has a name. It's not just Gypsy." Natasha said hitting Tony on the shoulder. Tony held his "injured" shoulder and said.

"Well Ms. Know it all, What is his name?"

"Jackson." Came a unfamiliar voice from the elevator. Making everyone jump and making Tony fall off his chair. The voice belong to the man in question. Gypsy or now Jackson was wearing combat boots, black cargo pants (most likely holding multiple weapons), and a shield jacket, topped off with his ever-present sunglasses, and a bag slung around his shoulder. His face was nonchalant, and his black hair looked liked he just rolled out of bed. With closer look you could tell that he had a pair of golden hoop earrings and two hoop earrings in his right cartilage.

They all stared at him for a moment. Then Nat got up and walked over to him and reach to up on her tippy toes and gave him a light peck on the check and then help lead him over to the island. He looked down at Tony who was still in the ground and offered his hand, which Tony took some what gratefully.

"Thanks." he mutter under his breath. Jackson just nodded. They all stood in silence, then Thor slapped him on the back making him unsteady, making his glasses nearly fall off and said

"Welcome young friend, it is good to finally meet you face to face. Are you to dine with us Son of Jack." Jackson tilted his head and smirked.

"Um it is just Jackson and I am always up for free food." He said putting his bag on the ground and re-positioned his glasses. Tony came over and stood just a little to close for comfort

"So do you have a last name or..."

"Jackson is my last."

"So what is your first name." The young man raised his eyebrow and said.

"Classified." Tony threw up his hands .

"Great another one of you." He said as he walked to the couch and turned on the large TV flopping down very ungracefully.

"Do you have anything you wished to be called?" Steve asked.

"Jackson or Gyp, but Gypsy on the field." He said as he walked to stand by Nat and picking a fry and eating it. The team took in a sharp breath, because NO ONE stole anything from THE BLACK WIDOW and got away with. The last time Tony got stabbed with a fork. Noticing their shocked faces the young man chuckled.

"AAAWWW did Tasha you all with her big black widow act, when really she is just a lovely lady who loves kittens." Said Jackson as he stole another fry and waved it in front of her face before eating.

"Dude how are you still alive, I mean Tasha really, one time I called her that and she stabbed me with a fork." Tony said from the couch.

"Because I let him live despite my better judgement." Growled Natasha.

"Why are you always stabbing Tony with a fork?" asked Bruce. Nat shrugged and stole a fry back from Jackson who stole it originally from her. He scrunched up his nose pushing his glasses farther up onto his face, making him look like a sad rejected duck.

"So will you be staying with us from now one Son of Jack." Thor said enjoying the conversation going on around him. Jackson looked around at the team and back at Nat with and unsteady look on his. Finally Natasha pulled him down to her level and whisper something into his ear, making his eyebrow creased from behind his glasses. After a couple of seconds he stood up and said.

"I suppose I could stay for a little while."

"Fantastic let me show you to your level." Said as Tony threw his arm around the younger man and led him to the elevator. Jackson looked over Tony's arm and back at Natasha with a pleading look who in return just waved goodbye as he was dragged into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"So this your floor, number 99. The common room is number 100. Nat is 98, Steve is 97, Thor is 96, Bruce is 95, and I am 94. The gyms are 93-92 including an archery range and the labs 91-90. The other floors are offices and things like that, and there is also a private garage for the team you know for all of our nice cars and bikes." Tony said as he led the young man into his floor. The large room was almost like the common room with a fully stocked kitchen and living room space but the only thing different was that it was connected to a large bed room.<p>

"Yeah thanks." Said Jackson as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

" So you can decorate it anyway you want, sssssoooooo you know enjoy good night congrats seeing you in the morning." Tony said as he waved goodbye and got back into elevator.

"Uuumm bye I Guess." Jackson said as he wave goodbye when the elevator doors closed.

The Gypsy or better known by his real name Percy Jackson looked around the large room wondering what he was thinking. Wait he knows exactly why he said yes. Thor had asked him with those big puppy eyes and everyone was looking at him expectantly and it just kinda of came out, but he knows this is not permanent thing. Everyone leaves him, this time will be no different.


	2. Illogical

**So i hope you like this**

**and these are oneshot so if you have any ideas let me know and reviewing totally helps.**

**anyways i dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>Captain America was silently standing on a roof top looking over a run down wear house in Mexico waiting for a major drug exchange. He was not quite sure why he was waiting on a roof top though instead of storming the castle, he wasn't really paying attention when Agent Hill was giving a debriefing. Tony was flicking jelly beans at him the whole entire time,and on this current mission with he was just working with The Gypsy and no one else, and only because Gypsy knew the land better than anyone on the team. He shifted back and forth on his feet feeling uncomfortable. It was not that Steve didn't like the guy it was just awkward... really awkward. He looked to his left at his current partner.<p>

The Gypsy had been living with the team for about a month now. He mostly kept to him self mostly and hung around Natasha like a lost puppy who has no where to go. He was very polite and kept his boundaries. Currently he was in his regular uniform, glasses included and was fixing an arrow.

" Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked.

" You just did. But I suppose you can ask another one." The younger man said putting the arrow he was working on back in his quiver and sat down on the ledge, swinging his legs back and forth. Steve deeply exhaled, 'just like Natasha' he thought.

"Why bow and arrows they seem illogical, why not guns or something more practical and more up to date." Steve continued coming over and sitting down next to the young man.

"Really Thor uses a hammer, if you want out of date that is pretty out of date. Why do you think my battle strength is not as good as yours just cause it is a less used tacit. Am I less valuable as a team member, do I not pull my weight?" The Gypsy said with a mad look on his face and straightened up a little to make himself look taller even though he was sitting down

"No that is not what I meant at all I was just wondering I did not mean to offend you, you totally are a valuable team member." Steve stopped his rambling when the younger man started laughing, not like a chuckle like he usually did but a full-out laugh. Steve had never heard it before, it nearly startled him so bad he almost fell of the ledge he was sitting on.

"Natasha said you were to nice for your own good." Said Gypsy as he wiped away a few tears from underneath his glasses. Steve gave out a nervous laugh because he frankly did not know how to respond. The Gypsy quite his laughter and spoke softly.

"Archery is something I was really bad at growing up I mean like I could never hit a target bad and tons of people told me I was terrible at it and then when I joined Shield it was something new. You know new life means different things. Plus it kinda of goes with the name." Steve smiled glad that he had not offended the kid. They sat in a comfortable silence when Steve thought 'wait goes with the name.' The minute Steve was going to ask him a loud

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHH." Came from the man

"I did not say anything" Steve said

"SSSSHHHH"

"WHAT?" Steve loudly whispered. Gypsy pointed towards the door, of the wear house opposite of them. He pointed to two men dress in rugged clothing. The two men walked towards another wear house. Gypsy and the Cap silently jumped off the roof and on to the ground and started following the men.

"Waiting for your orders Cap. Do you want me to take them down?" Asked Gypsy notching an arrow and pulling back the bow-string all the way to his lip.

"No wait let's see what they are doing?" Said Cap gently putting his hand on Gypsy bow arm and bringing it down. They watch the men for a couple of minutes. They were shuffling boxes around, connecting wires and setting up a box. Steve heard his partner take ina sharp breath.

"Cap we need to get out of here now." Said Gypsy in an urgent voice. "Like they are going to blow this whole operation to pieces with us in it."

"Wait like a bomb? But there are tons of people around the area." Steve said turning his head to the other man.

"Can you disarm it." He asked, the younger man nodded no.

"I would need to get closer look at the bomb but I have an idea."

"What is the plan solider?"

"There is central point of the bomb, if I can hit it with an arrow I can make the explosion be smaller or possibly not happen at all, but I would need to get on top of the rafters for a better shot. It would be best if you try to evacuate everyone in the towns near by just in case. I can wait for your signal here."

"No I am not leavin-

"Look we really do not have a choice and it would be Illogical not to do it this way" smirked the younger man. Steve smiled at him and nodded yes.

"Ok just be safe, Natasha will kill me if anything happened to you." The man gave a mocking salute and silently slipped away. Steve watch as he gracefully climb the rafters giving him a thumbs up when he was safely tucked away in the rafters quietly waiting for the signal. Steve nodded and started running towards the nearby towns.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later Steve had nearly cleared out the small village and was headed back towards the wear house,<p>

"Ok Gypsy go for it." Steve said a little out of breath into his comm

"Roger that Rogers HAHA Roger that Rogers heehee. You have to admit that was good." After a couple of seconds the man cleared his throat " Anyway notching the arrow and pray for the best." Steve took a deep and waited a few seconds before saying

"OK be care-." A loud explosion interrupted him before something hit his head and then all he saw was black.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up to bright lights and a white room, he looked around the room for a minute seeing that he in was a hospital and tried to sit up but his ribs ached in protest<p>

"Oh whoa there solider, easy-going." He saw Natasha walk in from the sliding door.

"What happened?"

"Well some how you two idiots blew up the operation, but lucky there were no casualties." She said inspecting her nails. Steve tried to remember what happened, then it all came back to him. Gypsy, The bomb. Where was the kid? Was he all right? Nat noticing her leaders distress she laid a hand on his shoulder and said

"Don't worry Gyp is safe and sound and all wrapped up in bubble wrap, he was able to get away from the worst of the explosion, Shield picked you two up a couple of minutes later. He seemed ok for the most part, it was after I was done with him is when he really needed a hospital." Steve cringed and replied

"Look it is mostly my fault I let the kid do it."

"If we are going to play the blame game than it can go on forever." Said Gyp hobbling on crutches into the small hospital room.

"You are supposed to be resting." Natasha said crossing her arms over her chest. He just waved her off

"Me resting, Why that would be illogical." Said Gyp brightly smiling at Steve. Steve smiled back, he had a feeling that he and the kid were going to get along just fine.


	3. Midnight Chats

**Hello everyone so have decide to TRY to update every sunday**

**so lets see how well that goes**

**so i hope yall have been enjoying this story, Its also a bunch of one shots so you have any suggestion on what to do for the next chapter please let me know**

**anyway hope you enjoy and review plz.**

* * *

><p>Complete and utter darkness, that is all he saw. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn't breath. Complete and utter darkness. Tony woke up grasping at his chest in agony. Another nightmare about the black hole from the battle of Manhattan. He needed a drink a very strong drink and since Pepper was away in Germany for CEO business he could do what he pleased like getting a strong drink. He wallowed in self pity for another five minutes before he stumbled out of bed and getting tangled in the sheets and falling onto his floor onto is face in the process.<p>

"Fan-bloody-tastic." he mumbled into the ground. He ungracefully got up and stumbled from his room into the elevator going all the way to the common level where the liquor cabinet is, since Pepper will not let them have one on their floor. Once he reached the cabinet and pulled it open, he picked up the nearest bottle and looked at it carefully through his sleepy haze. His eyes widened when he realized there was nothing in it, he quickly looked at the rest of the bottles and just like the first bottle they were all empty.

"Pepper" He whispered angrily.

"You can't drink away your problems." Came a soft voice from the island of the kitchen. Tony looked up to see Jackson standing there with sleepy look on his face. Tony tilted his head and looked at the kid, liked really looked at him For the first time. Tony wasn't gay, he was totally head over heels in love with Pepper even though she hides all the liquor from him, but Jackson was a good looking dude. The kid was in a loose pair of sweats and a black tank top showing off his tattoo of a G with a snake wrapped around it. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which he probably just did. His golden earrings where shining in the luminescent lights. His big green eyes were full of sadness and sleep. WHOA wait no glasses, Jackson had the biggest unnatural green eyes he had ever seen.

"Maybe you should try hot chocolate it sometimes works for me." the kid said

"Did your mother tell you that?" asked Tony

"Did your tell Dad tell you to drink?" Jackson said he's eyes darkening. Tony was taken back by that, that topic was boundaries that people just did not cross...Ever. Yet the kid did it and he didn't even look guilty about it. Tony looked away from the hard stare the other guy was giving him knowing he probably deserved it.

"So hot chocolate hhhmm. Now who gave you that idea." Tony said being a little nicer "I guess it could be nice for a change."

The kid smiled showing off his pearly white and gracefully got up and walked towards the cabinet where the cups are kept.

"Tasha"

"Hhhhmmm"

"Natasha she was the one who taught me this trick." Jackson said as he put both the coffee cups in the microwave to be warmed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" asked Tony

"Why to the hot chocolate or to why Tasha showed me?" replied the kid as he reached into the microwave and pulling out the mugs and handing one to Tony.

"Both." Tony shrugged as he grabbed the cup and blew off some of the steam.

"Well the answer to the first question is that when I first joined shield I got tons of nightmares I mean I still do, but every time I woke up screaming she would sit with me and make me some hot chocolate and tell me stories of when she was spy for the red room. And the answer to the second question is well I well uumm well I don't really know. I mean she puts up with a lot of my crap." he said as he looked around the room with a confused look on his face.

"One time when I first started working for shield, I blew up three shield cars by accident along with a lot of explosives. It was bad like really bad. Fury nearly bit my head off and was going to fire me, but Tasha somehow talked him into giving me only probation for a couple of weeks." He finished. Tony snorted into his cup and said

"Really three cars and I thought I could cause some damage, but you take it to a whole new level." Jackson gave a small shy smile

"How long have you been with shield?" Tony asked.

"Almost Five year."

"Wait how old are you now?"

"Almost 22."

"Wait you are 21 what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be in college or something other than being with a time bomb of a team. That means you were like 17 when you joined shield. How did shield even find you?" Tony exclaimed nearly knocking over his mug

"They found me wandering the streets with a nasty case of pneumonia. After I got better they offered me a job and I took it. I didn't have a lot of choice either this or live on the streets, at least here I get food." Jackson muttered

"Bad home life?" Tony asked

"Yea you could say that, my family cut me off when I was 17 and had a pretty ruff childhood before that."

"Was your Dad a drunk?" Tony asked quietly.

"My Step Father was. Which is why I prefer Hot Chocolate." Holding up his mug as to confirm what he was saying.

"Why did your family cut you off?" Tony asked. Jackson smirked and picked up the now empty mugs and put them in the sink and said.

"That my friend is classified."

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be." Tony muttered under his breath as he stretched his legs from under the table, but he was sure that Jackson heard him because he was smirking as he leaned against the sink and started playing with a golden chain. They sat in comfortable silence, but Tony was studying the necklace around the younger man's neck. It was a golden medallion with a skull on it and words that were either in Greek or Hebrew he couldn't tell.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Tony asked and Jackson nodded.

"What does you necklace say?" Jackson pulled it out into better lighting and looked at it sadly. Tony saw that in this moment this kid had been through way to much than a 21 year should ever have to go through.

"It is in Greek and it says 'What is from the sea. must return.' It was a gift from my father, my real one not my step one." Jackson said quietly

"Were you two close. Your Father I mean." Jackson smirked and put his necklace away and said.

"That is two questions. See you in the morning Tony have a good night." he said as he walked away into the elevator and leaving Tony by himself. Tony gave one last look towards the liquor cabinet and sighed he was glad for the people around him. No matter how creepy they seem to be.


	4. Old Friends

**i am so happy that you all are liking this**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, and happy normal day to anyone who doesnt celebrate**

**plz review and if you have any suggestions for any of the stories let me know**

**plz enjoy**

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Chiron (in his wheel chair), and Nico were walking around The National Mall in Washington D.C. Which was a far cry from their small camp in New York. They were walking around try to find The Museum of Natural History to check on a special Greek artifact making sure it was safe and not in the wrong hands.<p>

"Chrion are you sure we are going the right way. We have walked around the Washington Monument five times." Nico asked

"Annabeth has the map." Chiron said as he wheeled himself down the walk way.

"To be completely honest I have no idea where we are." She said as she studied the map.

"Maybe we should ask someone? What about them?" Chiron said pointing to two guys running around The Monument. Of the two men, one had blond hair and large build and the other was darker skin and was smaller than the other guy but still very fit, they seemed to be racing one another but the darker man was falling behind and screaming loudly at the other one.

"Maybe not them." Annabeth said backing away from the racers.

"What about him?" Nico said. Annabeth and Chiron looked where Nico was pointing and stared at the person. It was a young man in his early twenties, he was laying on the hood of his car with his hands behind his hand and a smoke in his mouth with pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I don't know he looks kinda sketchy, maybe we could ask someone else." Annabeth said looking around the park.

"They all look lost like us, come on it will be fine." Nico said dragging Annabeth over to the guy on the black sleek car. They all walked over to the man slowly as to not to startled him, Chiron rolled his wheelchair over to the curb and said

"Excuse me young Sir but we could use some directions would you mind helping us." The man turned his head to the side to look at them, he smiled at them through his cigarette, he took a long drag from the smoke and slid off the car gracefully. He breathed out the smoke and said

"Would that not count as treason?" He asked lifting his glasses showing off his big green eyes. They all stared at him for a moment jaws nearly hitting the floor.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered as she looked at the boy she once knew and loved. He looked so much different then the kid she knew nearly five years ago. He was tall almost reaching 6'5, he had a much stronger jaw line showing no signs of baby fat, he also had golden hoop earrings lining his ears. His dark hair was a mess and was an extreme contrast to his pale skin, much different from the tan skinned Percy she once knew. The only thing the same were his eyes. The same large, unnatural beautiful green eyes.

"Hello Annabeth." He said as he smirked bringing the cigarette to the side of his mouth. "Nico, Chiron." He finished nodding to both of them.

"Where are you trying to go?" He said looking at all the of them. Nico and Annabeth were standing there to dumbfound to actually talk. Luckily Chiron asked him instead grabbing the map in Annabeth's hand and opened it up.

"We are trying to find The Natural History Museum, could you show us the right direction?" Percy bent down to look at the map before nodding his head and pointing straight and saying

"Ok what you are going to do is go straight past The Washington Monument and go all the way to good old Lincoln and turn left and you should run into. If you see the White House you have gone to far."

"Thank you." Said Chiron leading them into another uncomfortable silence. In this time Percy threw out the butt of his cigarette and lit another. Annabeth studied him harder as he puffed smoke from his mouth. He seemed to be much more nonchalant, with the old Percy you could almost always know what he was feeling, but now she had no idea.

"You got tall kid." Percy said ro Nico sizing him up.

"umm thanks I think." Nico said rubbing the back of his neck. "How are you?" Nico asked. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I have been pretty good. I am actually meeting a colleague here." He said as he checked his watched and looked around.

"What are you doing nowadays?" Annabeth asked as casual as she could even though her heart was beating in her chest.

"That is classified information." Percy said.

"Oohh so now just since you dissapear for five year you are now to good to tell us what you are doing?" Annabeth said getting close to his face, despite Chiron protest. She did not know why she said it, she was just angry that he was able to move on after all these years and she wasn't.

"It seemed like you were to good for me when the Gods banished me and stripped me from my powers, leaving me on the streets to die. Get off your high horse Annabeth you aren't fooling anyone." Percy said calmly, leaning against the car and look at his phone. Annabeth was taken back, she looked down at the ground knowing she deserved it. Once again they were back with the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Star Spangle Man with a plan, get over here." Yelled Percy pulling everyone out of there daze and they all looked behind them to see the same blond man that was racing running towards them and the other runner was sitting on the base of a tree.

"Hey Jackson, Hello." He said as he nodded towards the others.

"Make a new friend there Rogers." Said Percy putting his sunglasses back on.

"Yea I did his name is Sam." Said the other man. Percy smiled and said

"Look at you being all social." Nico coughed loudly as to signal that they were still there.

"Oh how rude of me, Steve Rogers meet Annabeth, Nico, and Chiron. Annabeth and Nico were both campers with me growing up and Chiron is the event director at the camp. They are here looking at the sites for a future camp field trip." Steve nodded politely and shook each of their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, I hope you are liking D.C." He said with an all american smile "Now why are you here." He said turning to Percy. "And does Natasha know you have that." pointing towards the cigarette.

"No and she won't know as long as no one tells her. Also Fury wants you,he is mad about the last mission. He was saying you made a royal screw up or something like that. I think he might hate you more than me right now." Percy said as he got into the car and motioning for Steve to follow.

"Did you back me up? It was your ass I was protecting, you almost cost the mission by not following orders" Steve asked as he slid in the passenger seat.

"It didn't look to good for you so no I did not back you up, and I was following orders just not yours."

"Who's team are you on?" Steve exclaimed

"The winning side." Percy smirked turning his head to look at the others and winking before saying.

"Well as much as I love are little chats one in every five years is enough for me. So until next time." Percy gave a mocking salute and Steve gave a small wave as Percy drove away. Leaving the other three in the dust.

"What was that? I mean who was that." Nico exclaimed

"Time has a way of altering things."Chiron said

"Do you think he will ever help us again? You know if we need it? Loyalty is his fatal flaw" Annabeth said. Chiron wheeled around to face his much younger companions.

"I think his loyalty lies with someone else." He said as he looked longingly towards the road that Percy had driven down. They stood there with all sad looks on their faces until Chiron said.

"We should not pounder on such things let get a move before it gets to dark." as he started along the path again with Nico and Annabeth close on his heals or wheels in this case.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Nico stood out side at the base of the Avengers Tower. Percy Jackson was a hard person to find but after many hours of searching and asking many ghost he finally found the guy. After the unexpected encounter with Percy Jackson all the guilt came back at him full force, deep down he knew Percy didn't deserve what happen to him, and he could not let it go.<p>

"Well here goes nothing." He said as he walked in through the massive doors of the massive tower. The minute he goes in he is overwhelmed by all the activity going on around him. There were many people running all over the room and weird machines flying through the air. The seventeen year old was so entranced he didn't feel a hand reach out and grab him by the shoulder and turn him around before it was to late. Much to Nico's relief it was Percy.

"Nico?" He said with his eyebrow lifted in a questioning manner. Nico tilted his head and looked at Percy. He was wearing jeans, black converse, and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. He had beanie on his head and a backpack with a skateboard attached to it.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked and shaking his shoulders, shaking him out of his daze.

"I am so sorry." Was all he could say as he looked down. Percy just looked at him confused before realization dawned onto his face. He took a deep breath and put his arm around his younger cousins shoulders and said

"I know this awesome little coffee shop and I think you need a pick me up."

* * *

><p>Moments later Percy had sat them both down in a little booth in the corner of the shop with coffee steaming in front of them. They were sitting in silence with Nico keeping his head down and Percy having a close eye on everything go on around him. They were like that for a couple of minutes until Percy said<p>

"Now what is the matter?" Nico snapped his head up and whispered

"Everything is different without you at the camp, and for the past five years everyone has had this unsaid guilt but seeing you and everything just brought it back up and I could not handle it anymore. So I had to find you and give a well over due apology." Percy looked at him surprised, then he gave Nico a small sad smile and said.

"Nico I do not blame you, I know that you or any of the campers can not go against Zeus's orders. I just wish things could have turn out differently."

"Me to. Your Dad still won't have a formal conversation with Zeus." Nico said as he held his coffee cup in his hands. Percy chuckled at that. They sat there for a couple of minutes.

"I didn't know you rode a skateboard." Nico said pointing the board in the ground by Percy's feet. Percy smiled at the board and said

"New York can be a hassle to get through, this makes it a little easier." They sat there for about an hour talking and enjoying each others company until Percy's phone went off.

"Jackson." He replied with a serious voice. Nico could hear screaming from the other person on the phone. Percy rubbed his hand over his face in a tired motion before replying in a different language (maybe russian) to the other person on the phone. The conversation lasted a couple more seconds, before Percy turned off his phone in defiant manner and said to Nico.

"Hey kiddo I got to scram, my job is wanting my immediate presence."

"Ok the camp is probably wondering where I am." Percy nodded as the picked up their trash and walked out the door. They stopped in front of the shop as Percy got out his board.

"Hey if you need anything you know where to find me." Percy said as he held out his hand. Nico ignored the hand and gave Percy a hug. The hug surprised Percy but soon returned it. Hugging the kid he considered a little brother tightly for a little longer before pulling away and setting his board on the ground.

"See ya around kid." As he ruffled Nico hair and rode away, nearly knocking over three people in the process. Nico smiled to himself, sure Percy was different and more mature but he was still clumsy as hell.


	5. Mission accomplished

**I am sorry i didnt update last week too much to do and to little time.**

**anyway back again i hope you enjoy**

**the story of how percy and natasha met is different from how clint and Nat met**

**also Percy is deaf so he talks with a slur because he cant hear himself, so i tried my best to write it that way.**

**Natasha has been with shield for a bit so keep that in mind **

**anyway i hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Natasha was pacing back and forth while biting her nails. The team watched her like they were at ping-pong game as she walked back and forth in front of them. They were all sitting outside in a waiting room at the hospital waiting for news about their youngest team member. The team had just got back from a mission, which was successful except for the fact that Gypsy got hit by a car saving a civilian who accidentally ran into traffic out of fear.<p>

"I should have kept a better a better eye on him, this could have been prevented." Said Natasha as she continued to pace back and forth. Steve slowly got and put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the seat between him and Bruce.

"This was something that was completely unavoidable, none of us could have stop this. Beside Jackson is a fighter he will be pull threw." Steve said.

"How many people do you know that can get hit by a large truck and walk away fine." She said nearly yelling at Steve.

"I do not know that many, but I know Jackson and he will not go down with out a fight." Steve said cupping Natasha's face and leading it to his shoulder.

"Percy." Natasha whispered into Steve's shoulder.

"What?"

"His name, it is Percy." Natasha. They all looked at him with a confused expression. She laughed a little to herself at her friends faces.

"He was going to tell you a long time ago, but he liked messing with Tony to much." She said sitting up straighter.

"I knew that punk had it out for me." Tony muttered crossing his arms and slouching a little in his seat, sitting there like a five who was put into time out.

"You think everyone is out to get you." Mumbled Bruce as he closed his eyes, trying to calm the hulk. For some reason The Hulk has a real big protection streak of over the kid and Bruce did not know if that was a good thinkg or bad thing.

"I am sure the young one will be all right, Lady Natasha, he is a strong and valiant warrior." Thor said ignoring his companions and reaching over to pat her leg in a comfort way.

"Yea I am sure you two will be all lovey dovey in no time." Said Tony waving his hand in nonchalant manner even though he was extremely worried about his friend. He wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud (not even Bruce) that he had found himself wrapped around the kids finger. Tony saw the kid like a little brother he never had, and he swore to himself that when Percy got out he was going to wrap him up in bubble wrap so tight he is not going to be able to move.

"Percy and I are not together." Natasha said looking at their confused faces once again she gave a loud sigh. "Did anyone read my file?" Once again there was quite. She huffed and rolled her eyes

"I was born in 1932." Everyone eyes widen.

"You have certainly age well." Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"If I may ask, how?" Thor said once again looking over his friends to get a look at the red head.

"I was injected with like a baby super solider serum in the red room where I became an assassin for them and got on shields bad side. Until Coulson found me and brought me in." Natasha said once again leaning her head on Steve shoulder until she felt him stiffen up she looked and saw that he went ridged with guilt.

"Steve this is not your fault, what happened to me in the red room is in the past, You had know way of knowing what people would do with Erskine research." Natasha said but Steve just turned his head the other side and stayed quite. The team sat in silence until the doctor came in with a grave face. They stood up quickly and nearly ambushed the doctor.

"SO." Tony said in a condescending way which earned him a head slap from Bruce. The doctor just sighed and said

"To be honest it is not good. Broken hand, 3 broken ribs which punctured his right lung, a concussion the size of Texas, tons of bruises, and a raptured spleen that had to be taken out, and minor internall bleeding. He is in the room down the hall if you want to see him."

"Is he awake?" Bruce asked. The doctor shook his head no.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Steve asked as he watched Natasha nearly knocked over three nurses trying to get to Percy's room.

"No, only time will tell?" Said the doctor as he walked away.

"I hate when doctor's say that." Tony said crossing his arms and looking at Thor who hummed in agreement.

As the team walked in the hospital room they saw Natasha on a small chair holding Percy's uninjured hand. Out of the two Percy defiantly look worse. He had bandages covering his body, his breathing came out in irregular breaths, and he nearly disappeared in the mound of pillows. He was so pale he seemed to blend in with the crisped white bed sheets.

The team took their seats around the bed. Thor was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed and Steve was also sitting in one of the uncomfortable chair but on the other side of Percy's bed across from Natasha. Tony and Bruce moved the small couch in the room closer to the bed and sat down in it. They sat in silence for a couple if minutes then Natasha interrupted the silence by saying

"He looked like this when I first met him. He was so small and skinny. He looked like he had been through hell and back, and the first time I met him he gave me the most evil look like if I made a wrong move he was going jump and run." The team listen intently as the widow told her story.

* * *

><p><strong> FLASHBACK<strong>

**-FIVE YEARS AGO-**

Natasha high heels clicked as she walked down the hallway making her way through Shield's headquarters over to the medical bay where she was called in by Coulson.

"Widow." He said as nodded to her when she came into view. She nodded back to him.

"How may I be of service?" Natasha asked to him. "Follow me." He said curtly leading her farther into medical bay. All the way to end of the hallway, where he opened the door for her and led her into a room with a window that shows what is going on the other side but the people on that side couldn't see you.

Natasha look through the window and saw a small boy sitting on a hospital bed with and IV sticking out of arm and his was wearing a cautious expression, eyes darting every where. He was about 16 maybe 17 with big green eyes and unruly black hair. He pale and large circle under his eyes.

"I am not a babysitter Coulson." She said in a defiant manner.

"His name in Persues Achilles Jackson, 17 years old, no mother, and no place to go. We found him wandering around the streets during the freak storm a couple of days ago. He had a bad case pneumonia which led to an infection, which led him to losing 80% of his hearing. He is one the most skilled fighter Shield has ever seen, but he has a problem with authority and he has a mouth on him. The kid has great potential but he needs a trainer. A mentor of sorts."

"I work alone."

"I am not saying he is going to be your permanent partner, but you will show him the ropes. No questions asked, Fury's orders. He should be let out of the med bay in a day or two." He said with a 'that is final' tone of voice, as he walked out the door leaving Natasha looking through the glass. She stood there for a couple minutes before walking into the small hospital room. When the boy sensed another person in the room his head snapped up and he gave Natasha the most evil look she has ever seen on a 17 year old boy.

"Hello my name is Natasha." He just stared blankly at her and tilted his head.

"And you can not hear me. Lovely." She said as she blew a piece of hair out her face. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Natasha pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer beside the bed and wrote

'Hello.' The boy read the note, squinted at it and then look at her with a confused face and said with a slur.

"M dyslexic." Natasha faced palm. 'Of course he is why wouldn't he be' She thought to herself. He looked at her with big sad eyes, she could so much pain and sadness well beyond his years.

"Can rad lips, F you talk slowly." He said louder than he probably meant to and scoot over on the bed so she could sit down. She nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the bed so she was facing him and said slowly.

"Hi my name is Natasha."

"Tasha." He said with a confused look. She chuckled to herself and mumbled to herself

"Close enough." He looked at her before he started messing with his IV. Great this kid gets bored easily she thought. She studied him for a second and then came to a conclusion. She was going to be working with a deaf, dyslexic, ADHD, teenage kid, who has a serious attitude problem. Challenge Accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>-PRESENT-<strong>

"I did not know he was deaf." Steve said

"He doesn't let that stop him on the field. Once I taught him sing language and how to read lips well enough, he was all set to go, plus he has customized hearing aids." Natasha said.

"Well had at least, they got ruined in the wreck." Steve nodded. They sat in silence for about an hour before the hand Natasha was holding started twitching.

"Tasha." A voice came from the bed. The team quickly stood up and flocked around the bed. Big green eyes stared back at them and a small smile came from Percy as Thor helped him sit up.

SLAP. The team blink and saw Natasha with a raised hand and Percy holding his red cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING INTO TRAFFIC LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Natasha screamed so loud that people down the hall way could hear her. She was also moving her hands in sign language so Percy could understand her.

The whole team's eyes went wide and they looked at Percy who face was just annoyed looking,as though this has happened before.

"The important thing was that I did not die so that is a plus side." Percy said with a smile. Natasha looked like she was going to pull her hair out, instead she threw a small box at Percy and said

"Here are your extras, the other pair got ruined." Percy opened the box to reveal a large pair of hearing aids. He pouted as he looked at them. He put them in and grumbled

"I hate this pair, they are to big and uncomfortable and they make my ears hurt."

"What are they?" Thor asked as he looked at the one still in Percy hand. Percy held it up to give Thor a better look.

"Its called a hearin aid it helps me hear better."

"Its junk, Bruce and I can make one that is at least 10 times better." Tony interjected. Percy began to shake his head but Bruce stopped him and said.

"No let us do it, it would be a fun challenge." Percy and nodded. Steve came over and ruffled his hair.

"You gave us a scare there kid." Percy just smiled and shrugged his shouldes. Natasha step back and watched as her partner interacted with the team. She smiled to herself and sees this as a mission accomplished.


	6. Chess

**Well hello everyone i am so sorry that i have not been updating in awhile**

**it has been really busy in my house and i have also been really lazy **

**so here you i hope you enjoy this and if you dont let me know how i can fix it**

**this is before thor 2**

**so plz read and review**

* * *

><p>Natasha walked into the common room seeing a very bored looking Thor watching some reality T.V. show that probably wasn't that good. ' Great, he is rotting his brains out with crap.' she thought.<p>

"Thor you looked a little to bored for someone your size." She said walking over to the fridge. "Is there no one for you to hang out with?" she asked grabbing a water bottle and taking a long sip from the bottle. Thor sighed, shook his head no and said.

"Lady Jane is at a star thing for smart people, The good Captain is on a mission in Europe, Tony and Bruce are science brothering together, and I do believe you are needed for a meeting with Fury in less than an hour."

"Oh I know do not remind me and it's science bro's not science brothering." Natasha said as she patted Thor's legs making him move over and sitting cross legged next to him.

"I think Percy is lounging around playing some video games on his floor. You should go see if he wants to go do something." Thor upturned his nose and pursed his lips at that comment. Natasha was taken back by that she thought that everyone got along with everyone on the team.

"Why do you not like Percy?" she asked. Thor sighed and looked at her with a sad look.

"It's not like that I dislike the young warrior, it is just that he is so tiny." Making squishy hand gestured as trying to prove how tiny the archer is. Natasha raised her left eyebrow and looked at him with a bewilder face and said

"He is 6 foot 5 I think he is like the tallest person on this team well other hulk and you, I mean he is a little under weight but we are working on that." she said with a defiant head nod. Thor shook his head and said

"No, I mean he is so quite and" gesturing to himself " I am not." Natasha gave him a soft smile and patted his knee.

"Percy is not quite he is just careful around people like you." She said

"Like me." He said offended "What did I do?"

"No I mean you didn't personally do anything to him." Natasha sighed and said. "Once upon time Percy was hurt by some people who are like you." she said trying to explain the situation. Thor looked at her weird. " You know what go to his floor and see what he is up to, and if he is busy or something you and I will do whatever you want for a whole weekend. " She said with grimace in voice.

"Anything."

"Anything." She said patting his leg and standing up, walking towards the elevator and saying." So I have to go to that stupid meeting, I will see you later and you have fun on your play date."

"Do not patronize me woman." Thor said as he crossed his arms. She laughed and got on the elevator and waved. " Have fun." she said

"Have fun my ass." he mumbled under his breath. He sat around for a couple of more minutes watching some more crappy T.V. before he groaned and got on the elevator.

* * *

><p>' This is a bad idea' he thought ' the child doesn't even like me' Thor battle with himself for a couple of more seconds until the familiar ding of the elevator alerted him of his stop. Thor was immediately cautious of his surroundings when he entered the room no one seem to be on the floor but Thor felt a presence in the air. Thor started to look around the room, it wasn't very decorated nor was it very clean. The room had bows and arrows all over the place along with clothing and other various items. Thor walked to the coffee table where he saw some books he looked at them very carefully and noticed that they were all in a language that was not English or asgardian for that matter. Thor continued to look around until he heard a large growl. He carefully turned around and saw a large black dog.<p>

"My you are a big one aren't you beast." Thor said putting his hands up in a surrender manner the dog just bared it's teeth in return. " Now look here beast, lets not doing anything drastic." He said as slowly moved up to stand up on top the cabinet. The dog snarled and started foaming at the mouth. Thor did the only logical thing he grabbed a spatula and try to stab the dog from on top of the counter.

"Thor is there a reason you are trying to stab my dog with a spatula." Came a voice from the hallway. Thor and the dog both looked at Percy who was rubbing his eye probably just woken up from sleep by the loud barking. The large dog went from scary to adorable in three seconds flat and bounded over to Percy wagging his tail. Thor now realized that he was acting extremely stupid and climb off the cabinet.

"Well you see I came by to see if you were busy and that beast came and attacked me." Percy laughed at the dog and leaned down and started petting the large dog.

"AAhh Ace here is a big old sweetheart, isn't that right buddy." The dog licked his face in return. " So you what do you want to do." Percy said sitting on the couch patting on space next to him. Thor eyed the dog cautiously before sitting down. Percy smiled and asked. "Well what do you want to do?"

"There was this game I saw some people playing at the park. It had strange pieces and on a board with different colored squares." Percy looked at him confused for a minute before realization dawned on his face.

"Ohhh you mean Chess. I can teach how to play if you like." Percy getting up and walking over to the closet in the main room. Thor nodded his head and made a face at the dog. The dog snarled back and Percy just lifted his eyebrow and put the chess board on the coffee table.

"You know you are bigger than him right." Percy said as he started putting the pieces on the board.

"Yes but the eyes the beast has is unnerving." Thor said shifting away from the dog. " One his name is Ace and he won't hurt you and two do you know how to play." Percy asked and Thor shook his hand in a so so gesture.

"I have watched quite a lot and the good doctor has explained the rules to me vaguely." Said Thor once again wearily watching the large black dog. " Why is he called Ace?" Thor asked

"He is named after the dog in the batman comics." Percy said moving his pawn forward. " Who is Batman?" Thor asked making a move as well.

"He is a superhero, kinda of like what you do but he is not real and kids read about him in a picture book." Percy said taking Thor's knight with his pawn. "Are you not a hero as well?" Thor asked. He looked at the younger man and saw sadness. Percy gave him a sad smile and he patted the dog's head who was laying on Percy's lap.

"No I am not a hero. I am a assassin which means I kill for money, I lie to get information about other the countries for money, and I do other not so legal stuff for money. That does not exactly scream Hero. Trust me I have not done that great of things in my life." Thor was taken back by that, he thought the archer was a great hero and has saved many people. They sat around and played for a little while, well actually Percy's was winning and Thor was losing badly.

"So how's the family, you know up there?" Percy asked taking yet another one of Thor's pieces. Thor laughed and shook is head. "AAHH complicated I get it."

"I think you are a little to young to understand."

"No really I do. You have a Mom who is extremely kind and gentle and is always loves to watch you succeed, but then there is your dad. He is an asshole and barely acknowledges you unless you mess up, yet you still feel a need like you have to prove something to him. Check mate." Percy said putting his queen in front of Thor's king.

Thor was surprised not because he lost, it was pretty obvious that he was going to lose saying that he had never played before plus Percy was very smart. No the reason was because Percy was right about his situation back at home. "You have the same thing in your family?"

Percy shook his head no and started to put away the chess board away. "My Mom died a few years ago in a car crash with my step father and I know longer talk to my Father or any of the rest of my family for that matter."

"Why." Thor asked a little to loud that it made Percy wince. Percy jumped over the back of the couch landing next to Thor. "To be completely honest I do not know, and speak a little quieter I mean I know I am deaf but still I am right next to you."

"Well I am sorry your loss." Thor said in a much quieter voice.

"It's ok, I mean Tasha is my family now." Percy said turning on the T.V, Ace looked up and hit Percy on the leg with his tail. "And Ace of course." Percy said smiling as he scratched Ace behind the ear.

"Yes you and the widow are quite close." Thor said, Percy smiled at that. "Yea she is like my Mom, Grandma, Aunt, sister, and best friend all rolled into one." Thor laughed at that.

"For the record I think you are a great hero and warrior all rolled up into one brother." Thor said nudging the younger man's shoulder. Percy smirked and said "Thanks big guy. Have you ever seen Lord of The Rings before?" Thor shook his head no.

"Well my friend you are going to enter in a whole new world of awesomeness." Percy said as he put the DVD into the player. "This will also explain a lot of jokes that Tony makes."

"Will this explain why Tony keeps on calling you Katniss?"

"No that is a different movie series." Percy said with a sigh. "Ok are you ready, cause this like 10 hour movie series, but don't worry it's good. Especially the music, such a great soundtrack."

"Is it like the clown one that Tony showed me? Cause that frightened me." Thor said with a very serious voice, Percy laughed so hard at that, that it scared Ace who was sleeping by their feet on the floor.

"Clowns scare you." Percy said as was wiping the tears from his eyes cause he was laughing to hard. Thor gave him a offended look. Percy looked at him and then cleared his throat and said

"OOhh I mean me to big guy." Thor still looked offended. "Let just start the movie." And Percy press play. They sat and watched the trailers until Thor asked.

"Does Stark no about the dog."

"SShhh this is my favorite part."

"It's just music and grass."

"SSHHH." They watched for a couple of more minutes until Thor smirked and said.

"So I take that as no."

"Thor I swear to the god's if you don't shut up."


	7. Sick

**well hello again**

**I am so happy that yall are enjoying the story**

**Just letting yall know that this story is open for suggestions, so if yall have any ideas let me know**

**Plz read and review.**

* * *

><p>It was a snowy Sunday afternoon in the middle of January, and all Natasha wanted to do was have some hot chocolate with a good book and curl up on the couch by a huge fire, but sadly she could not. Fury was wanting her on a single personal mission for a couple days in Germany. To say the least she was not thrill to go. She watched the team lounging about in the common room from her spot in the kitchen.<p>

Thor was watching T.V, Bruce was a very reading a book (Lucky bastard), Tony was working on his Stark tablet most likely upgrading his suit, and Steve was sketching a half asleep Percy who was sprawled out on the couch beside Thor. Occasionally Percy would leaning over to Thor and change the channel with the remote, but mostly he would just watch lazily. Natasha sighed when she looked at clock seeing that it was almost time for her to go. Bruce noticed her discomfort marked his page in his book and walked over to her. "What's wrong? I would think that you would be happy to get away from all the testosterone for a couple of days."

"Oh trust me I am ready to have a couple days off from babysitting all you wonderful people, but..." she said looking back over to Percy, who was looking just a little to pale and skinning for her liking. 'Crap he is not eat properly again.' she thought.

" But, what?" Bruce said coming to lean on the couch facing towards Natasha and away from the others.

" This has been the first mission in a really long time that Percy and I have not worked together on and I do not know if I can do my best with out him." Bruce gave her a quite smile. "I did not know you were so co-dependent on him."

Natasha gave him one of her famous Black Widow glares, which wiped his grin off his face. "Trust me I will be fine by myself it is him that I am worried about." Natasha said pointing towards her partner who was now glaring at Thor because he took the remote away from him.

"Why?"

"Why what.?"

"Why are you worried about him?" Natasha sighed and thought to herself 'It could be that Percy is only one mental breakdown from being labeled crazy.' but Natasha settle on saying. "It's a partner thing." Bruce nodded knowing that it wasn't the real reason but he was not going to press any farther.

"Alright everyone I am leaving, please behave. Tony I am talking to you." Natasha said clapping her hands together, and pat Tony's head a little to hard.

"Hey duck, I am heading out I will see you in a couple of days Ok." Nat said leaning over the couch to get a better look at her pale partner. Percy just nodded and tried to bury himself deeper into the couch. Natasha frowned at that, but walked towards the elevator anyway against her better judgement.

"Jarvis let me know if anything goes wrong." she said

"Of course Miss." Said the AI.

"Steve walk me out." Steve groaned obviously not done with his drawing of the youngest member. "Now." She said with a little more force making Steve jump up in hurry and walked over to the elevator. They were half way down until Natasha flipped the switch making the elevator stop.

"OK golden boy here is the deal. I am leaving you in charge of some very dangerous people."

"Natasha I am the leader of this team I think I can handle it." Steve said with a nonchalant manner."

"No Steve on the field you are the leader, a great leader in fact, but here at home you are just as dysfunctional as the rest of us." Steve glared at the red but nodded his head indicating for her to continue. "Alright here are the rules Thor is not allow to watch TV the whole time or eat all the junk food. Do not treat Bruce like he is about to break, and do not let Tony try to break him. Now for Tony make sure he eats and sleep regularly. There are sleeping pills in the cabinet."

"And Percy?" Steve asked cautiously. At the mentioned of her partners, Natasha's eyes got very dark. She got into his personal space and talked very softly but loud enough for him to hear her. "And for Percy, I could not possibly careless if the tower burns down while I am gone or if Thor manages to break another airplane, but if I come back and I find even a scratch on Percy's face I promise I will come into your room in the middle of the night and cut your star spangled balls off. Do I make myself clear?" She finished with a sickening smile. Steve just nodded not trusting his own voice.

"Fantastic." She said as she flipped the switch making the elevator move again.

* * *

><p>Steve rode the elevator in pure fear of what Natasha said. He walked into the common room feeling a little better seeing that every thing was still in one piece. He quickly picked up his sketch and sat back down and started drawing again. He had the basics of Percy body done, he just need to add detail. Once again the tower was at peace. Which was intruded when<p>

"I am bored." Said Tony moving his arms all around. The gang groaned at that they knew a bored Tony was not a good thing. "OH come on lets go do something." All he got was quite from the rest of the team. "What about you kiddo want to go a couple rounds with the suit." Percy looked over at him with glazed green eyes. When all of a sudden Percy eyes got almost to big for his face, he put his hand to his mouth and he was suddenly running towards the restroom, where the team heard him throwing up last night dinner. The team looked at Bruce for advice.

"I am going to get my balls cut off." Steve whispered. Bruce quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom followed by the rest of the team. He saw Percy leaning over the toilet with his arm on the seat and his head on his arm. " Hey kid." Bruce whispered as he knelt down to Percy level. "Do you think you are done throwing up?" Percy slowly nodded his head. "Do you think you can stand?'' Percy nodded again. With the help of Bruce and Steve, Percy slowly stood up and was lead over to the kitchen counter were they gently sat him down and gave him a glass of water to wash out his mouth.

Bruce quietly did a examination on the youngest member with everyone else hovering around them much to Bruce's disapproval. "Well kid you got the flu." He finally said as he grabbed the cough syrup form the cabinet. Percy did a lazy fist pump in the air as to say that he was proud to have gotten sick.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Steve asked. Percy shook his head no. "Wanna stay with you." he whispered. The team looked at each other, when Bruce nodded his head saying it was ok they all moved into action. Thor helped Percy get to the couch, Steve and Tony got blankets and Bruce poured some medicine. By the time they were done, Percy was drugged up and covered up in so many blankets you could only see the top of his head.

"I think this is to many blankets." Came a voice from inside the blanket cocoon. Bruce smiled and moved some blankets aside revealing a red nosed Percy.

"Jarvis will make the fire bigger and warmer, this place is like an ice cube." said Tony regaining control of the love seat that he was on early. Jarvis said nothing but the fire in the fire place seemed to grow in light and warmth. Thor came and sat next to Percy and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. Percy stiffen at the sudden contact, Thor noticed this and said quietly than anyone could think possible. "Calm yourself young one." The asgaurdian cupped the younger man's face and led it to his large shoulder. Percy leaned into Thor. The guy was like a heater and Percy craved the much needed heat.

"With the young Master ill should I alert Miss Romanoff?" Jarvis asked

"NO" yelled Steve startling everyone and waking up a half asleep Percy. They all gave him a questioning look, in return he gave them a unsure smile and stutter. "I mean she has not even been gone a day, we do not need to worry or bother her, I mean we can handle a little flu."

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Bruce suggested. "Aaahhh yes we should watch The ring of the lords. I finally understand what Stark is saying" Said Thor loudly, Percy shoved his hand in Thor's face and pushed his lips together with his fingers. "Pillows don't talk." Percy said closing his eyes and putting his head back on the asgaurdian's large chest. The team smiled at there youngest member, except Thor who was offended.

"Jarvis put on LOTR."

"Yes sir."

They sat and watch the movie which was pretty quite except for the cold wind outside and the occasional sniffle from Percy and the movie of course. "Stark do you call Jackson Legolas because he is an archer." Thor asked. Tony who was on his stark tablet nodded. "Oh I thought it was cause of Jackson ear jewelry."

"Legolas does not earrings." Bruce said. Percy started snickering "Ear jewelry, hehe that's funny. I like that one."

"Why do you have so many earring" Tony asked looking up from his work. Percy looked at him with glazed eyes. "I got the first pair a couple of months after I joined shield. I thought that they would draw attention away from my hearing aids and the other two were dare's. They hurt alot so don't do. I being dead serious, I nearly died because of the pain."

"You are being dramatic." Steve said. "SSSHHH." Bruce said as he was still trying to watch the movie.

"Hey Jackson can you do me a favor?" Percy looked at the captain. "Could maybe not be so sick when Nat comes back?" Percy gave him a look that said 'Getting real tired of you shit Rogers.' "You know what never mind, I bet soup would make you feel better. That is what I am going to do, I am going to make some soup."

Percy just yawned in return. Thor smiled at his young friend. "Go to sleep young one, you are in good hands." Percy nodded and fell instantly asleep.

The fire at the edge of the room seemed to grow brighter as a young woman watch from a far. Hestia watched as her favorite demi god and nephew stay with his friends, the people he would one day call family. She has been watching him struggle over the past few years and was grateful for the young man, he has seemed to find peace even if it was just for a moment.


End file.
